This is Where We Divide
by eagle eyes98
Summary: They all knew. Except for three, they all knew about what was going on. Hiding it from him as if he wouldn't find out as time went on. How foolish


His life had turned around on the hinges of fate, betrayal, and loss. Broken friendships and a sense of duty are all that remain anymore. He only confides with three people from his once prosperous group of friends. The rest of them chose paths of deceit and lies; he could only trust 3. Two of them used to be his enemies, how ironic to find that a majority of the people you talk to regularly, if it can be considered so frequent, once hunted for your life. He could trust none of his former masters; he would not speak to them but with cold logic and ruthless insight if he ever needed to. He harbored no emotions for the people that did not consider his own feelings. One of the girls he could sympathize with is a master of the dagger; she too had been deceived, lied to, and betrayed. This led to something of a friendship between the two of them; it gave them something to talk about. Another one of the people he trusted, whom he had also now grown attached to, is an eccentric acrobat with an optimistic sense that rivaled his younger days. The last person he considered a friend is a celebrated warrior of golden battle fans, and the former fiancée of someone he considered to be his closest friend of all, until the truth was discovered.

Until the lies that they had all kept from him had been brought into the light. In such a short time, he learned of betrayal and his ability to forgive them waned. How could he forgive them? It didn't seem possible, they didn't seem remorseful about what they were doing, he was asked for forgiveness, yet he was practically told to accept it.

They all knew.

Except for three, they all knew about what was going on; hiding it from him as if he wouldn't find out as time went on. How foolish. For a year, his girlfriend and her lover, a lord of fire, had secret get-togethers where they laughed with each other and mocked their partners' obliviousness. Having an affair under the noses of the people they were supposed to love. Did they have no shame? Though, for an entire year this went on, and he had no knowledge. A wonder of how they kept such a secret for so long, only to be revealed that they had help. It wasn't much of a secret, more were involved than not. People he thought he could trust, going behind his back. His former masters, disrespecting him without any visible sense of regret. To this day they are still together, probably laughing at how long they managed to hide their relationship as they snuggle up closer next to the other….. Toph, Sokka, and even Iroh hid their secret from the others. The ones without knowledge: Mai, Ty Lee, Suki, and himself, all had been dumbfoundedly slack-jawed at what they found out….

_Aang had returned from Earth Kingdom civil disputes earlier than expected and wanted to surprise his friends, but they surprised him instead. He walked into the Fire Nation Palace after having made an incognito entrance to the capital city. He thought himself to be rather sly, clad in his brown shroud he used to cover his face. He only revealed his face when he asked one of the servants where he might find the Fire Lord, saying that he had information for him to hear. He was directed to the Fire Lord's personal chambers. He made his way down the halls, rehearsing his marble trick for the grand entrance. _

_Perhaps because he didn't knock, was the reason he found them. He walked into his friend's room wearing a grin upon his face and marbles dancing erratically within the air between his hands. He caught them tangled up with one another in the bed, his girlfriend and the Fire Lord in mid thrust, staring at him with eyes wider than plates. The marbles hit the ground, and he stared back at them as they were struck frozen. The stare, turned into a look of grief, then to one of despair, before a look of pure hurt came over his features. He stormed out of the room, emotions all over the place; he had to tell his friends. Maybe they help him understand what he had just seen._

Instead…he found that not only had some of his friends already known what was going on between the two, but they had also elected to keep it away from him. Sokka tried to convince Aang that this was a first time happening and that he knew nothing, but in order to protect to his sister, Sokka would likely do anything. Aang knew that.

_Frantically, he made his way through the palace in search of her brother. How could she do something like this? It just didn't make sense. Maybe if he started to talk to people then it would all start to clear up, maybe. He found Sokka stuffing his face in the dining room; at least something remained as he left it._

_Sokka saw him before he could speak, "Hey!" His mouth still full of whatever he was eating as he lifted himself from the table and approached Aang, "What's going on buddy?"_

_Aang stood motionless, looking at the ground, "Hey…" was all he managed to say._

"_You're early!" Sokka reached Aang and pat him on the back roughly before clasping his shoulder in a one-armed embrace. It was then that he saw the look on Aang's face, "Aang? Are you feeling alright? You look like you've seen a ghost," waving his hand in front of his face as he said so._

_It took a moment for him to respond, "Something like that," his voice too low for his usual self._

_Sokka simply stared at his friend. What could have gotten into him? What happened on his trip? _

"_Did everything go alright in the Earth Kingdom?" was the simple question._

_Yet Aang did nothing to answer the inquiry. Simply staring at the ground as the past moments haunted his thoughts. He didn't know how he should tell Sokka._

"_Aang I'm serious, what happened? This isn't like you," once again he gave Aang an opportunity to explain himself._

_He decided to take it this time, "I went to see Zuko…" his voice hitched there, hesitant to say more._

_Sokka didn't let him continue before he started making assumptions, "Oh yeah?" He let off a small laugh, "And you found him buck nude in his room? Is it that why you look so pale?" Again he laughed at his joke, or was he just trying to alleviate a particular concern? That sounded oddly ironic._

_He added a suspicious edge to his tone, "….Katara was lying next to him."_

_Unusually, Sokka was eerily quiet. Aang expected him to burst out, utterly dumbfounded. Demanding explanations as his insides were, but he just stared at Aang. No yelling, just in silence. Maybe he was just shocked? Beyond words? That's strange from Sokka…._

_Just as Aang was about to continue, Sokka spoke, "So…." Sokka hesitated, seemingly having a revelation. "What!?" Now he revealed his outburst, "What do you mean!? You actually found him naked? And Katara was with….!? In his bed!?" He paced rampantly around the room, acting out his scene._

_But Aang saw it, that small shallow look of dread. An absent look of regret, before he reverted to how he was supposed to react. Did it take him a moment to understand what he said, or did Sokka know….That unfinished statement he muttered, that would be Aang's focus. 'So' what? What did that mean, he sounded dreadful. Did he know then? Was he keeping their secret?_

_Still his voice was low, and sharp, "What did you mean? 'So'," but his face brought nothing but tides of anger. The rage on his face only ever seen once before: when Appa was taken. _

_Sokka faltered when Aang's usually composed self let off that raw emotion, fearful of his friend._

_He's hesitating, why is he hesitating? Aang assumed the worst, "Did you know?"_

'_That's ridiculous to even think of' that should have been the answer given in an instant, but still Sokka hesitated. This confirmed it for Aang, "You did."_

"_No! What!? Aang I think you're being too suspicious," Sokka's hands flew into air in a gesture of defense. "I had no idea! I'm just….confused!" adding emphasis by placing his hands on his forehead._

"_It's because I'm suspicious that I can tell," Aang turned his back to Sokka; "Goodbye" signifying his dismissive anger as he left the room leaving a helpless Sokka behind._

Iroh admitted to everything, knowing that the fling had been active for a least a year and knew of his other "friends" keeping it a secret as well, Aang once thought that Iroh was an honorable man.

_On route to find another he thought he could talk to, he was stopped in the hallways by Zuko's uncle, Iroh. Perhaps it was because of the relation that Aang's anger only flourished at the sight of him._

_Iroh counter his glare with a steadfast expression, "My nephew told me everything."_

_Perhaps his initial thought was unreasonable, "So you just found out? About him and Katara?" His voice sounded shaky._

_Iroh closed his eyes, slightly bowing his head, "No, I had known for some time now, my nephew told me that you had seen them."_

_Near snarling, Aang too lowered his head, motions raw and pure boiling inside of him, "So you DID know. Why!? Why keep it a secret? Why not stop them? Tell them it's wrong! Why let them go that far?"_

_A silence had just reached the end of the hall before Iroh explained, "When I'd first learned of their actions, I felt gravely shamed. I'd planned on interfering myself, to stop their behavior, but it didn't matter what I tried. They were relentless!"_

_You were just lazy, anything for your nephew's happiness; that is your true ultimatum… _

"_Then you should have tried harder," Aang clenched his fists by his sides, as if to contain his fury even a little._

_Iroh raised his head to meet Aang's glare, "I told the guards to bar her entrance, I had herbs placed in lord Zuko's tea to make him drowsy," He paused, lifting a finger to his chin to scratch at his beard in thought, "But that only seemed to have worsened the situation," He offered a cheeky smile before seeing the Avatar still fuming, "I came to accept their actions, I did not condone them. If it would help you, I could tell you of anyone else who may know." He bowed his head once more._

_Yet Aang only dozed past him, bumping shoulders as he passed him, "Don't bother," he turned the corner and vanished from Iroh's sight._

_To think that even he knew, who else knows? Who else was hiding this? He moved onto his next victim, anger still blazing._

Toph was straight forward as ever. She detailed their romances, their longing for the other, and apologized for the promise she made to Katara. Aang forgave none of them, and still would not forgive any of them. Did none of them have any sense of right and wrong? What did their adventures together mean? You think you know someone…..his talk with Toph only infuriated him further, she acted so smug. Like it didn't ever matter, so cynical. All of them, behind my back, lieing to me, she said we were gonna get married. She said that!

Enraged with this news of betrayal, he wanted to know just how far the lie had gone. There had to be at least one person. One person that didn't know! Her! There's no way she would, she wouldn't allow Zuko to be with another girl.

So he stomped his way to Mai's rooms in the palace to see the hitherto soon to be fire lady. To find her hair being combed by her childhood friend clad in the green warrior garbs of Kyoshi. _Friend. _That's what she was right?

_A few seconds prior, the subject of that thought stopped combing abruptly to glance at Mai, "Hey," a brief pause, "does it seem colder in here to you?" She carelessly glanced around the room when she finished speaking._

_Mai only let out an apathetic sigh, eyes closed as she blocked out her friend and tried to relax for a moment._

_The door burst forth accompanied by a sudden roar of, "DID YOU KNOW!?" an accusing finger lifted in their direction._

_That finger was pointed right at Ty Lee, whom dropped the brush, and brought her hand upto her mouth to contain a gasp. His aura… "It's so dark…." whispered in a volume Mai could hear._

"_Did you know!?" A gust of air followed the forceful inquiry._

"_I-uh… I..." She looked down to avoid his glare; pleading to her friend….whose eyes were still closed._

_Though it seemed she could sense that her relaxation was at an end, she stood up, to shield her flustered friend, "Did we know what?" still calm in the face of his torrent._

_But Aang didn't lift his gaze from Ty Lee, There's no way Mai could know….but her….is she really her friend? Or is she another backstabber?_

"_Quit trying to scare her," how perceptive of her…_

_Only then did his eyes flicker toward Mai, it wasn't his intention to frighten, but…"Katara has been cheating on me, I'm a little angry ab-"_

_He did not finish, "What!? When? Wh-how!?" She moved her arms in panicked motions to express her shock, "Why would she do that?" Ty Lee calmed herself a little before retracting into thought, "That seems so unlike her…."_

_Her expression seemed genuine, though she just suddenly switched gears….she was so frantic just a moment before…no, she's still frantic, just for a different reason. So then she didn't know? She's innocent? Good, at least one that isn't twisted._

_Mai's calm did not break, nor did her face betray any sense of emotion except for a lone glimpse of curiosity, "It's really not our business, so why are you here?"_

_His voice was cold compared to his initial attitude, "I wanted to find anybody who knew," he again glanced at Ty Lee, "I am glad to know that you weren't hiding anything," though he sounded appreciative, he didn't smile or anything like that. _

"_But I think this also concerns you as well," he said matter of factly._

"_How?" Still so bland…_

_He paused for himself, "Her partner is Zuko."_

_Only then did she really falter, her eyes wider than he'd ever seen them, "He..?" her question remained unfinished._

"_Ok…You can't be serious!? There's no way Zuko would do that to Mai!" Ty Lee faced Aang with sheer denial, "And there's no way Katara would do that to you!" She crossed her arms looking as if she had refuted him._

_Aang's aggression had subsided, so he only spoke with a tone of sorrow, "Sokka, Toph, and Iroh….they knew," his gaze swapped between the two, towards Mai, "At least you had a friend that didn't keep that from you."_

_Ty Lee stared at him, completely shocked. Was he really being serious? Why would Katara do that? To Aang of all people? He's always so loyal and cute and honest…and why would Zuko do that to Mai? She could no longer speak in her pensive mindset._

_Mai spoke quietly, "Would you leave?" Her head dropped down, he could see the glint of metal in her fist, "I need talk to someone…"_

_There was no doubt as to who she was going to see, but the dagger in her hand did worry him, even if Zuko didn't deserve it. So with his eyes he brought it to Ty Lee's attention, she nodded in affirmation. _

"_I'll go with you," She sullenly said, right behind Mai._

So at least two didn't know, good. With that, Aang left them.

There was one more person for him to talk to, and she seemed like she was kind-hearted. She's usually nice to him, so did she know too? She's dating Sokka right? Surely he would tell her, or was he keeping their little secret from her too? Time to find out…

_He approached the room of the Fire Lord's chief bodyguard, and gave a subtle knock. _

_After only a moment, "Oh! Hey Aang," she greeted him; "back from your trip already?" a sincere smile graced her face._

_She asked about the trip, just like Sokka…._

_A sullen sigh, "Yeah….I'm a little early."_

_He could see her expression change, she was examining him. He knew he wasn't acting like himself, and it seemed she had immediately caught on. Yet she waited for him to say something else._

_So he entered the room as she stepped aside to let him pass. His back remained facing her when he stopped in the middle of the room, "5 of my friends have gone behind my back," now he turned his head to her, "Is there anything that you're hiding from me too?"_

_His eyes looked like daggers, cutting right through her, she froze under his glare. What's gotten into him? He is NOT himself!_

"_Aang…," She said slowly "What happened?" she asked with an inquisitive tone _

_Another long sigh, "Katara has been cheating on me with Zuko, and don't know for how long."_

_He said it so calmly, is he joking? No, Aang doesn't usually joke around like this. He's not calm, I can see it in his eyes, he's hurting. As she pondered her thoughts, she saw his shoulders shudder and noticed his breathing was heavy._

_She walked up to him, despite his stare, and wrapped her arms around him, "I'm so sorry Aang. I can't believe they would do that to you."_

_He had kept trying to intimidate her all the up until she embraced him. With eyes widened, he thought perhaps she didn't know, but there was still a way to push the boundary._

_So while she still had her arms around him, trying to console him with comforting words, he said, "Sokka knew." _

_Her body shook with the proclamation; she slowly reared her head back and let her arms falls from Aang's sides, "He did? And he didn't tell you?"_

_Aang shook his head. _

_Sokka was one of the people hiding the truth? Of course he was! She's his sister, why wouldn't he!? But he didn't think of at least telling Aang that Katara wasn't into him anymore? Or did she want to have both of them? How selfish! He kept it from me too. Married people aren't supposed keep secrets from each other._

_He could see a range of emotions across her face, anger and betrayal, just like he felt. So this time, he looked her in the eyes. This, in a way, was just as bad for her. Her loved one had also kept something from her. Questions needed to be answered. As they looked one another in the eyes, this they knew. _

As they left their room, they walked in synchronicity, side by side towards the suspected location of their targets. She needed to talk to Sokka, and he Katara. As they walked past Zuko's room they heard nothing, as they walked by the throne room, they heard nothing. The barracks, nothing; it seemed the whole palace had died down now that the cat was out of the bag. Only when nearing the dining hall, did they hear furious yells and panicked pleading for calm, where Mai and Ty Lee was likely entertaining Zuko. He needed to speak to him too, he deserved to know why. Suki followed him into the room, guessing at his intentions.

As they walked in, they were greeted with more than a few pairs of eyes. It seemed everyone involved had gathered here and it appeared as if they were the late guests. Katara stood between Sokka and Zuko. Toph stood on the other side of Sokka while Iroh was at Zuko's left. Mai and Ty Lee stood opposing them as Aang and Suki joined at their side. The yelling they heard before they came in had silenced, and a stare off had commenced. Mai, dagger in hand, glared directly at Katara who glanced at Aang. Suki and Sokka shared solemn gazes with each other. Toph, arms interlaced across her chest, held an amused grin and she seemed to gaze at the floor. Iroh held his head down, only there to keep things from getting out of hand. Zuko defiantly scanned his eyes over the four of them, as if he hadn't done any wrong. Ty Lee held Mai's hand down by the wrist so things wouldn't get violent, begging Aang for help with her eyes.

Aang placed his right hand on Mai's shoulder, her grip on the dagger tightened as he did so. She had given so much for Zuko; yet this how he repays her, doing this behind her back. She was in the same boat as himself. They shared the same pain, yet she felt it more, and it showed. Mai bottled everything up, she never let her feelings show, and she was never vulnerable. Now though, her features contorted in rage, and tears threatened to slip through her eyes. She betrayed one of her closest friends for the man in front of her, and he had done nothing for her in return. What had Zuko really sacrificed for her? Absolutely nothing. The friend standing beside her, proved her loyalty. She stuck with Mai when she was imprisoned, and now she still stands by her side. That was a true friend. The girl beside him, also now felt betrayal. The man she meant to spend her life with, lied to his friends and acted ignorant around his fiancée.

Three of them betrayed, one loyal friend, stood against the group who knew of the affair. An uneasily tense silence drew the line between them. Who would be the first to speak? All held wordless conversations with their eyes, yet who would be the first to break the silence? Who would dare to face the wrath of those betrayed? Who wanted to scold the ones in front of them the most? Who deserved it more?

_Sokka, uttered the first word, "Suki-" but that was all he manage before the recipient retaliated._

"_Shut up," She snapped as her stare grew fiercer, "You kept this from me; we are supposed to trust each other. We are done. That is all I will say to you." _

_He tried to explain himself to her, "But-"_

_Again she was quick to snap, "Married couples do not keep secrets from each other! This means more than you think."_

_He thought he found an opening he could pry, "But we aren't married yet," he said excitedly, thinking he could salvage the situation._

_And again, she countered, "And that makes this OK!? We are done Sokka!"_

_As she spoke, she removed the ring from her finger, throwing it in his face. It hit his forehead, before bouncing on the floor. Suki closed her eyes and brought her arms across herself, refusing to look at him. _

_Sokka made a move toward her, but was stopped by the staff that came between them. He looked down the pole, to find its owner glaring at him, daring Sokka to make a move. Sokka reluctantly rejoined his sister's side. Katara grabbed her brother's arm and said comforting words in hushed whispers. _

"_Zuko. Katara." His commanding tone reached the corners of the room, "Explain yourselves.," bringing a silence amongst the room._

_He brought his staff back down to his side as he demanded that of them. Katara released her hold on Sokka, guiltily looking toward Zuko as he spoke, "We already-"_

"_Say it again." In a few words, he intimidated him into silence._

_Zuko sighed in resignation, "We started seeing each other after we found my mom, I needed somebody to talk to about it. Katara was willing to help me through my emotions."_

_Again, he could sense Mai tense up at the mention of Katara from him._

"_After that, she talked to me about you always being off with Avatar stuff, about how she was lonely."_

_With every word that came out of his mouth, Aang's temper grew larger._

_Katara finished for him, "We took care of each other when we needed it. We got closer, and that's how it started….."_

_Aang let out his breath of fury, "You are supposed to tell us about your problems," motioning to himself and Mai, "Not run off with someone else to hurt the one who cares for you. To keep us at bay while we are oblivious, to hide it from us when you stopped feeling! You've been doing this for a year!? And you still hide it!?"_

_Mai spoke after him, "I already said what I wanted to say. We're done Zuko, for good this time." She had calmed down considerably, but traces of anger still lingered in her tone. Ty Lee never released hold of her wrist._

"_Whatever it means to you, "Zuko started, "We're sorry," they finished in unison after sharing a glance._

_None on the opposing side acknowledged the apology; Aang made his declaration, "This is where we divide. We go our own ways. We are no longer friends." The betrayed held expressions in agreement with his words, up until his next line, "I will denounce my role as the Avatar." _

_All eyes in the room widened as they darted to him, Toph spoke for the first time, "He's serious."_

_Katara stepped forward, reaching for him with her hands while she attempted to speak, "Aang, that's not something you can just thr-" but she was interrupted._

"_I have no right to bring peace to the world if I cannot resolve the problems of my friends. Other peacekeepers will take my place. I will step down, I will conceal my identity. I will throw away my principles to do so. This is the last of 'me.' I will become a different person, and I will never speak to the five of you again. I hope you three will come with me." He finished looking at the three by his side._

"_I will do the same," Suki also made her declaration, "I will go with Aang, the Kyoshi Warriors will follow me. We will no longer serve as bodyguards to the Fire Nation royalty. We will also conceal ourselves. I don't want to see any of you again. To think that you hid this from us for this long while there were alternatives you could have taken is unforgivable." She held her authoritive expression throughout her speech._

"_I second that," Ty Lee still managed a small smile when she turned to her friend, "C'mon Mai, you should come too."_

_Mai had reverted back to her unreadable demeanor after not speaking for so long, merely glancing at Aang as she said, "I will come with you. I have no interest in staying here anymore."_

_With that, they ignored the people telling them to think rationally, that they didn't have to leave, that things could go back to normal now that everybody knew. Slight grins spread across their faces, save for one person, as they looked among each other. Without another word, they turned on their heels and left the dining room. _

The four of the made their way towards the secondary barracks reserved for the Kyoshi Warriors. Suki explained the situation to her comrades. Throughout the story, she was stopped to be asked questions such as, "Wait what!?" or "They did that!?" Aang, Mai, and Ty Lee stood at her back, all three of them silent through the meeting. Once Suki told them that Aang would no longer be the Avatar, he repeated the very reason he told the others, "I cannot bring peace to the world if I cannot fix the problems of my friends." At that moment, Suki stated she was going with Aang and friends to live in seclusion; make up new identities, and to split away from their former friends.

The news that their chief was cutting relations with her fiancée shook the group of girls. As they were told of what had been said not long ago, multiple thoughts past amongst them. _All this because of an affair? _Yet when Aang had explained himself, an understanding formed. He could not help his friends in their apparent time of need. The person Suki trusted the most kept, possibly, the most important secret of the world from her. Mai had lost the one she loved to another, and would follow the remaining friends she trusted. Ty Lee would stay loyal to the friends worthy of trust, so she would stay with the ones she had now. Because of this, not one of the fighters voiced against seclusion and new identities. They would accompany the Avatar, with him they would lead new lives split from the ones they lived now. They swore their loyalty to their chief once again, they too were her friends. If she would side with the Avatar then so would they.

Aang, Mai, Ty Lee, Suki, and all of the Kyoshi Warriors, packed their bags and prepared to leave. Aang said his farewells to Appa and Momo, in order to throw away his principles and move on from memories he would have to leave them behind. It pained him to leave his longest known friend behind, but maybe one day they would see each other again. Late in the night, the group walked straight out of the front gate of the Fire Nation palace, much to the confusion of the guards on duty. On to live new lives, Aang would not completely abandon his duties as a peacekeeper; he would just do so under a new name. He felt that the people who had joined him would also like what he had in mind.

On the day after, a speech was given by the Fire Lord. The citizens of the capital were rocked when they heard the Avatar had disappeared, not only that, but Lady Mai and all of the Kyoshi Warriors had also disappeared. News reached faraway lands, heroes of the war and a group of the most distinguished fighters at present had vanished. Nobody had seen them since the day they left. Rumors spread about what had happened to them. _They were sent on an expedition they never came back from. They were all killed by assassins while they were asleep and the Fire Nation was covering it up. The new Fire Lord wanted another war and was killing anybody in the way. _When the citizens and nobleman noticed a new girl by the Fire Lord's side, the most popular rumor was given life. _The Fire Lord killed the Avatar for Katara, his own girlfriend to stop her suspicions, and his bodyguards to cover everything up in a mad scheme. _More believers than non-believers came to fruition. Rebellions in Fire Nation cities sprouted up. The Fire Nation was thrown into chaos, troops were used to suppress rebellions and cites. Marshall law was declared. With their hands tied on policing their own citizens, the Fire Nation couldn't function as it normally did; their assets were spread too thin. Bandit clans, assassination rings, and even bounty hunting organizations formed in the wake of the Avatar and company's disappearance. This trend of groups spread across the entire Fire Nation mainland, and even spilled over onto the Earth Kingdom. Though the Earth Kingdom quickly regulated the groups and put down any that meant serious harm because of their newly prosperous situation. Though because of that, the Earth Kingdom couldn't help the Fire Nation, and the Water Tribes didn't have the manpower needed.

Eventually the Fire Nation would have to enlist some of the organizations to help put down the rebellions and kill the bandit clans wreaking havoc in the mainland.

All of this because of an affair.

**Author's Note: I had planned on writing more, I really did, but my muse just went *poof* and disappeared. I mean like, quick. I might start the sequel to it later, as I have an idea as to what I want to do, but don't have a plot mapped out.**

**As of now, I don't plan on finishing Unexpected Romance. I wrote myself into a hole and I don't know where to continue it. Like the supposed sequel to this one, if I find some drive to keep write it, then maybe I will. I just don't have a plot mapped out.**

**Well tell me what you think, and maybe that'll help influence my devotion to creating a plot. Have a nice day!**


End file.
